


Nailed It

by AstraBabe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, not smut but lotsa kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraBabe/pseuds/AstraBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has always been dramatic, but this time it's completely justified when Peggy wants to come anywhere near her with nails like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off tumblr user amyradenfeld's headcanon (which is undoubtedly my favorite thing ive come across in the cartinelli tag) 
> 
> http://amyradenfeld.tumblr.com/post/118335279319/im-sorry-im-so-sorry-im-just-imagining-peggy-and

“Woo!” Angie yelled

The front door to the Stark Mansion slammed shut. Its two residents, Angie and Peggy, stumbled haphazardly into the foyer, stripping off their heels. Angie pried the shoes off her feet quicker than Peggy had, and streaked past her gal pal struggling with the buckles of her heels. Peggy quickened her pace, tossing the shoes to the side and ran after Angie. The two were slip sliding and emitting peals of girlish laughter that bounded off the high walls until they reached the living room. Angie slid to a halt near the arm rest of the couch and Peggy collided with her, causing them both tumble over it. They laid on top of each other hardly able to catch their breath from laughing. 

Suddenly, Angie stopped abruptly and sat up. Peggy still laid face first onto the sofa cushions with her behind pushed up into the air over the arm rest.

“Oh my god…are we drunk?”

Peggy adjusted herself and sat up.

“I’m not drunk. I think you are, though.”

“ _I am not drunk_ ” replied the blonde, a bit too enthusiastically

“Oh yeah? Then try walking in a straight line.”

“I couldn’t even do that while sober.”

This started Pegs on another round of laughter that, evidently, proved to be contagious, as Angie started up as well.

The two were normally not this easily excited, but they had just returned from one of Howard's parties. It was held at an extravagant dinner hall with quite the large dance floor. Peggy hadn’t originally planned on going but when she casually mentioned it the night before the event, Angie pressed for her roommate to go. 

“Wait what, why aren’t you going? Don’t you think you need a break from constantly working? It’s a great idea.”

“It’s a terrible idea. I wouldn’t know anyone there except Howard and he’d be off - _rendezvousing_ with some girl the entire time.”

“Well you’d know me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I could go with you. You never do anything for yourself except work late and you definitely need to get out more. Plus, Howard loves me and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind letting you bring a guest. I could sure use a night out myself.”

“I don’t know…”

“Pegs, I, Angela Martinelli, have chosen to valiantly sacrifice my Saturday night home alone and to spend it with you.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help feeling amused that Angie wanted to go so she could spend time with her. At the party, Peggy found that she was right; Howard was occupied the entire night with a very blonde femme fatale. They could have spent their night chatting with guests but Angie had other plans. Her number one mission? Get the well reserved and very British Peggy Carter drunk off her face. She figured all her friend needed to loosen up from work stress was a large dose of good ol’ liquid courage. Her plan had succeeded but Angie also managed to get herself drunk in the process. Now, in the aftermath of the party, they were a drunken heap (though Peggy would never admit it), convulsing with laughter in the living room of the mansion.

They both clutched their sides as they came down from their laugh high. Angie watched while Peggy wiped at stray tears in the corners of her eyes as she was nearly finished with her fit. It was a marvel really, to see anyone this happy. Angie knew that if you could make someone laugh this hard at a bad joke, you must have had something worthwhile between the two of you be it friendship or a relationship. It was all the more special because it was Peggy and if you knew her- well, she never laughed this hard. Sure, a lopsided smile here and there but never anything like this. Angie unknowingly let a goofy grin creep across her face. She started to get a bit sentimental watching Peggy, even though it was probably glass after glass of her favorite peach schnapps getting to her. Seeing the way Peggy gently tilted her head up to laugh and the way the corners of her mouth delicately creased and hearing the way Peggy laughed, which was far from graceful, simply warmed Angie’s gay little heart. She leaned closer and planted a light kiss on Peggy’s lips and their worn out layer of lipstick. It was an honest kiss with no further implication other than _goddamnit, English you’re adorable, really_. Peggy had other ideas, however.

After Angie pulled away for a moment, Peggy responded by meeting her lips with a more demanding force. Angie wasn’t one to complain and happily complied when Peggy parted her lips. It began to get more heated then when Peggy snaked her tongue into Angie’s mouth and _oh god she tasted like what she’d been drinking. Strawberry something? Lord knows…_. They shifted now and Angie moved to straddle Peg’s hips with both her legs tightly hugging the brunette’s sides. Peggy then took Angie’s bottom lip in her mouth and ran it between her teeth, effectively smearing the last of her lipstick. Angie nearly lost it. _Two could play this game_. She tried to pull back gently but not without Peggy gently nipping her bottom lip in the process. She pressed harder into the kiss and sent her hands clambering up Peggy’s sides. Peggy elicited a slight gasp and began to fidget under Angie’s weight. Angie took this opportunity to unhurriedly roll her hips into Peggy’s and _oh boy_. Peggy’s hand shot up like lighting into Angie’s hair and the other squeezed the small of her waist. Their more than generous kiss was becoming hard to contain and more fervent as they sat there rocking together. Their noses knocked together unapologetically and their teeth bumped more than a few times. Angie continued rolling her hips at a slow pace while beginning to rake her fingers over Peggy’s shirt. Peggy eagerly bucked her hips a few times searching for something more, only to be met by the same leisurely pace. It drove her mad becuase _Angie knew exactly what she was doing_. Peggy pried her lips away from Angie’s in frustration to draw a ragged breath. Angie simply moved her lips elsewhere: the base of Peg’s very nice, very structured jawline that she was sure could cut glass. That same tilting of Peggy's head back during her snorty-yet-cute laughter appeared again while Angie planted kisses along her jaw. Her gal pal’s squeaks of pleasure turned into throaty moans as the feathery kisses turned to lingering nips. She was expecting a note for damaging government property in the morning

Truthfully, Angie was enjoying seeing her English rendered mostly speechless except for little curses here and there. She would’ve enjoyed what inevitably would come next when Peggy’s hand rucked her skirt up her hips and slipped past the elastic waistband of her panties. But then, she realized.

“ _Nope_ ” the blonde practically threw herself to the other end of the couch.

Peggy flinched back “Did I do something wrong?” the concern in her voice was almost heart wrenching. _Almost_.

“No actually, everything was perfect but uh” she paused “no thanks.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Angie sighed.

“Pegs, are you new to this?”

“Excuse me” she knitted her brows together.

“Because you seem exactly like you know what you were going to do with....” she trailed off.

“That’s precisely because _I was going to do exactly that_. If that’s not your thing, all you had to do was tell me.”

“That’s the problem. That’s exactly my thing.”

“Then what’s the big deal?” her lovable English gal pal was getting testy.

“ _These_ ” she emphasized and held up her own hand. Peggy studied Angie’s hand for a moment before it clicked.

“ _What’s wrong with my hands_?” she asked defensively.

“Have you not noticed you’ve got fucking _claws_.”

“Oh” Peggy had not actually considered that or the fact that it might be a problem until this very moment “but I’ve always had them this long.”

“Yeah and I took enough notice to keep them as far away from between my legs as possible until you cut those things.”

“What! No way. They look good.”

“Yeah but they don’t feel good. They’re like tiny little razor blades and that isn’t fun for anyone.”

“I have kept my nails painted, polished and long since I was in the army and I’m not about to stop now.”

Angie sighed again “Follow your dreams and all, but you’re getting nowhere until you cut them. Cut at least two of them. Please.”

“Never.”  
…

The next day the exciting, alcohol induced rush had run thin. Between the two of them, everything was much the same except for Angie’s pounding headache. Angie had confined herself to their bedroom, drawn all the curtains and hidden under the covers. Peggy checked up on her poor hungover girlfriend from time to time. When Angie seemed to be feeling a bit better, Peggy sat on the bed next to her and stroked her back. 

“You know what they say cures migraines?” she said in a jesting tone with a coy smile, though her live in gal pal wasn’t above the blanket to see it.

“No way on earth. Not unless you’ve gotten declawed in-between the last few trips you’ve made up here.” 

Silence.

“Didn’t think so.”  
…

At first, Peggy thought it was Angie who was missing out. _Fine then, see if I care. You don’t know what you're missing_. She expected Angie to snap first or at least be content with the alternative. She was just as opposed to that as well, much to Peggy’s dismay.

“What! Why not? It’s bound to be better than what fingers could accomplish, anyway.”

“I am _appalled_ ” she exclaimed, raising her hand to her chest “I am a lady of class! You need to take me out to proper dinner before we even head down that road.”

“Then let me just-“

“I would like to bleed for only five days out of every month and no more, thank you very much.”

Peggy thought she could hold out until Angie started wearing less and less clothing in the evenings when she returned just to spite her. She went from night gowns to underthings and eventually to just a robe- Peggy’s robe. To make matters worse, she’d purposely tease Peggy. She’d brush up against her while she was busy, lazily trail her hands down Peggy’s sides in bed, or start to kiss her then quickly pull away. Angie was actually impressed Peggy had held out for almost a week. She'd have to step up her game. When Peggy got home on Friday, she managed to slink quietly into the kitchen while wearing what would be the death of her girlfriend’s fucking tiger claws.

“Hello, Angie how was your-“ she started to stutter. Angie was dressed, or barely dressed that is, in a black bustier that hugged and pushed at her in all the right places with matching garter belt and stockings. When she saw how Peggy had turned and gaped, she knew in that moment, that it was over. 

Peggy clipped her nails the next day.


End file.
